Hustle for Heracross
Legend of Monstro: Hustle for Heracross is the fifth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on December 16, 2017. Synopsis Monstro and his friends come across the fifth crayon, guarded by the peaceful yet powerful hippie, Heracross. But Shurara's goons are around the other corner! Plot Shurara is seen at his base taking a bath to relax himself and calm his mind. Suddenly, another member of the Shurara Corps, Giruru, pops up unexpectedly with some news. He said he was going out to try and recruit the next member of his forces, a chief medic/brusier. Pleased with this, Shurara sends him out and tells him never to pop up on him like that again. Giruru sets out, but not before informing Shurara that Gyororo was spying on him again, annoying him that he couldn't take a bath in peace without being stalked. Meanwhile, due to half the bosses being defeated, the select screen condensed into the remaining four bosses. So the Basement Boys decide to head into Heracross's stage, which takes place out in the forest. Upon arriving, they happen to catch Heracross himself meditating on a branch. He takes notice and flies down to greet the boys, hoping to teach them that its all in their natural abilities. Monstro asks about the crayon, and luckily, Heracross happens to have what he's looking for. However, he isn't willing to give it just yet, but he wants Monstro and the others to prove their skills and boost their power. Giruru is seen spying on the scene, Heracross being the mecenary Shurara wanted to recruit. But Heracross notices him and says he needs him to help test the Boys. The first test: a test of speed, they have to try and outrace Giruru. He starts by encouraging them they their real opponent isn't Giruru, but themselves. The race starts, and Heracross tells Duke not to fly, so he tries running instead, albeit very slowly. Giruru takes notice of Monstro as the blob Gyororo talked about earlier and tries to attack him, knocking Gemini out of the way. Monstro runs faster to escape Giruru, knocking Larry Jr. out inadvertently. But this ends with him winning the race, Giruru finishing behind him, and the others either knocked out or too slow. Giruru attempts to talk to Heracross, but he interrupts him and prepares the next lesson. The second test: a test of power, although Heracross is normally against violence, when it comes to defending one's self or a natural resource, he's all for it. He explains that a group of Sandiles have been coming into the forest and stealing berries from the natural wildlife, so he sends the Boys out to test their power on them, in hopes they would be driven away. They find the group, led by Tyrunt, so Gemini attempts to reason with them first. While the group talks about stealing all the berries, Gemini shows up and tries to reason with them, but it fails. They begin fighting, and while Gemini and Duke are seen having difficulty fighting, Larry Jr. and Monstro are able to handle them just fine. Eventually, Monstro drives Tyrunt off, prompting the group to retreat from the sand pits. Heracross congratulates them, and adds he would've fought them too, but bug and rock aren't exactly good together, and begins their final test. The third test: a test of the mind, he has the Boys meditate on a tree for at least one minute and find their hidden ability this way. Duke and Larry Jr. seem to struggle a bit, but Gemini and Monstro are able to hold on. But Giruru pops up and attempts to sabotage Monstro with crayons. This tempts Monstro, but he is able to resist Giruru's offer. Giruru gets surprised, but runs off after hearing their minute was off. Heracross then preps them for their final test, and is kinda sentimental about it after seeing them at work. But now, he wanted them to take what they learned for their final test. The final test: a fight against Heracross, and he doesn't want them to hold back. Immediately, Heracross comes charging out of the gate, easily fending off Larry Jr. and Gemini, but his attempt to use seismic toss on Duke failed due to Duke's flying abilities. The fight goes on and it seems both sides are on even standing, and then Heracross turns his attention to Monstro and the two duke it out. Heracross decides to try out Superpower, but Larry Jr. manages to shield Monstro from the attack, letting Monstro get another strike on him. Heracross then tries stunning them with Bug Buzz, and it works on all but Larry Jr. due to him being deaf, which catches Heracross off guard. They all go for one final charge, and Heracross manages to stop all but Monstro, who manages to get him when his back was turned. It knocks Heracross against a fence, and eventually he goes down and admits defeat. After the battle, Heracross congratulates the group for their victory, and awards them the blue crayon. They thank Heracross and say their goodbyes, with the blue crayon in his possession, Monstro has proven he's a brave and strong hero, but the path to the rainbow is still a little ways to go. Once they left, Heracross tries to go for some nectar, but Giruru comes back and makes his offer to Heracross to join the Shurara Corps, which he happily accepts.. Suddenly, Shurara himself shows up, glad that Giruru did something right for once and that Heracross was joining. But when he asked about the organization's cause, Shurara tells him they were going to blow up the world. Being a peacemaker against violence, Heracross declines their offer, but Shurara simply laughs, saying its okay and he's reasonable. So in exchange, he stabs Heracross through the chest, and before going down he warns Shurara that if he was his fifth failure, then he won't succeed. Giruru asks if he was angry, but Shurara simply blames Heracross and says they'll find another one. But Shurara still needs to get his frustrations out, and Giruru did take too long, so he decides to punish him by putting a jello pack in him. Although Giruru objected, Shurara then took him away so he could face his punishment... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Gyororo *Giruru *Heracross *Tyrunt *Sandiles *Krokorok Script Hustle for Heracross/Transcript Trivia Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes